Various storage access systems have been developed that support multiple code rates. Such multiple code rates include wiring variable check units to check processing units. Where non-layered decoding has been used, the aforementioned wiring required to support variable code rates is often impractical. This is especially true where a large parity check matrix is utilized. In some cases, non-layered decoding is desirable, but not practical.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for data encoding and decoding.